


After the War

by aseies



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseies/pseuds/aseies
Summary: Prompt: "polite!Nico telling Frank that he's happy that Frank makes his sister so happy. Frank is relieved because he was nervously anticipating an "I will cut you" threat and general antagonism for even daring to look at Hazel."
Relationships: Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo & Frank Zhang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	After the War

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr in 2014, prior to the release of BoO.

Miraculously, everybody lived.

Everyone was worse for wear, and more than a little exhausted – both physically and mentally. Frank wasn’t surprised to learn that shortly after arrival at camp, Hazel’s brother had promptly passed out and slept most of the time it took for the _Argo II_ to return.

Nobody said much on the way back. Nobody had the strength. Things went unsaid, and jokes were told and people laughed, but it always seemed to lull back into silence as they crossed the Atlantic ocean.

Frank spent most of his time with Hazel – or she spent most of her time with him. He wasn’t really sure which it was because neither really said anything. They didn’t need to. They could hold hands or lean on each other and feel _safe_ for the first time in weeks. And all Frank could think about was how incredibly lucky he was to have survived this war, with Hazel, and be able to sit with her now. Quietly, he sent thanks to his father (who had been blissfully quiet since Gaea had fallen back asleep).

Then, they arrived at Camp Half Blood, and everyone greeted them as heroes. 

Frank was shuffled around, given all sorts of thanks and pats on the back. There were food and drinks and songs around the campfire, but Frank doesn’t remember much of anything from that time except that he and Hazel got separated and that Reyna pulled him aside to personally congratulate him for returning safely.

“We have much to discuss tomorrow, but for now, we should celebrate.” Reyna held up her goblet, and Frank did the same, knocking the two together.

With so many people partying, Frank was absorbed in the party atmosphere, his head getting light as he got shuffled around between people. It wasn’t long before he excused himself and started wandering away from the crowd.

Frank had never been to Camp Half Blood before, but thanks to the enchanted walls of the _Argo II_ , he recognized a lot of the scenery. It really was as beautiful as it looked. Far less organized than Camp Jupiter or New Rome, but it certainly had its charm to it.

“Tired of the party already?”

Frank jumped. He hadn’t heard anyone approaching him. Of course, seeing how it was Nico Di Angleo, maybe he didn’t approach at all. Maybe he just stepped out of the tree’s shadow.

“Yeah…” Frank said, as his heart slowed down. “I’ve never been one for parties.”

Nico nodded empathetically. “Me either.”

Frank nodded stupidly. “If you’re looking for Hazel, I haven’t seen her in quite a while.”

“Ah, no,” Nico cleared his throat. “I was just speaking with her, actually.”

“You were?” Frank raised his eyebrows.

“Yeah.”

That meant that Nico had come to talk to _him._ Frank’s heart pounded in his ears. It couldn’t be good. He just came from talking to Hazel? Maybe he finally decided to start harassing Frank for dating his sister now that the whole ‘Gaea’ thing was over…

“I wanted to thank you.”

Frank stared at him. What. “What?”

Nico shifted uncomfortably, looking out at the Camp rather than at Frank. “Hazel seems a lot happier with you. And… I like that. I like seeing Hazel happy. So… thank you.”

“Are you… Are you giving me your blessing?” Frank asked, his worry quickly replaced with disbelief.

“Hazel can do what she wants,” Nico said, shrugging. “But, yeah, I guess I am.”

A wide grin threatened to cross Frank’s face, but he resisted the urge. He didn’t want to seem like he took Nico’s words lightly. He took a deep breath, looked straight at Nico and said, “Thank you.”

Nico nodded his head. “You’re welcome.”

Silence fell between them. It was a lot more awkward than the silence that fell between Hazel and Frank. Nico kept shifting his weight awkwardly, and Frank fumbled around for a new topic, but his mind was drawing up blanks.

“Hey, there you are, Nico!” Piper hurried over at a brisk walk, careful not to spill the drink in her hands. She was grinning. “Jason’s been looking all over for you.”

Nico frowned. “What for?”

“I dunno– you’re gonna have to ask him.”

Nico didn’t look particularly pleased at this news, but he turned to Frank anyway to say, “I guess I’ll be taking my leave now.”

“Ah, yeah.” Frank nodded. “Good talk.”

A smile cracked Nico’s lips as he looked away. “Yeah. Good talk." 


End file.
